


A quarter after three

by Maychup



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little bit of Glitra just cus Catra is a flirt, Adora literally is gay panic, Also jsut becasue I wanna do it, Catras filipino in this fic, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honestly just making this as an apology for what's gonna happen on Skinny Love, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, The title is a song, This is really self indulgent, Youtuber AU, okokok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maychup/pseuds/Maychup
Summary: Adora is a famous youtuber for doing song covers and life vlogging, and Catra busks with her scrappy little guitar. Their worlds intertwine after thirteen years, and it felt like they never lost each other from the start.***Hugo Award Certified***





	1. thirteen years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, it's me, ya girl.
> 
> Enjoy this. It's gonna have like 5 chapters but enjoy it anyway.
> 
> The title is one of my favorite songs so please give it a listen. there’s a playlist link on the bottom go check it out!!

It never ends.

It’s not that Adora is against it. She loves the fame, the notoriety, and the absolute love and support her fans have given her throughout the last four years. She makes enough money to pay for her rent two years in advance and have leftovers to whatever she wanted to get; a car, another house, another cat. It also paid off her college expenses, something she would lie awake worrying about since Bright Moon University wasn’t exactly the most affordable. She’s gracious for the packages her fans send her – though, to be fair, the first few really sent her into paranoid mode. Not to mention some of the letters got _really_ personal and… kind of creepy.

She’s happy, for the most part! Be a right dick of her to think that all these blessings were curses when it has literally saved her life (she had to get a knee surgery once when she fell off a horse, and honestly, had it not been for the amount of money she gets from her videos, she wouldn’t have been able to pay that off till she was thirty-three).

But it just… _never_ ends.

The fame, the notoriety, the outpour of _love_ and _support_. What she’s going to do with the amount of money she has, what she’s going to do next, who she’s going to meet during one of her routine morning jogs – or really, _does she need to change her routine morning jog because some creep decided to bother her again_?

It felt like life was too easy. Too much of the same thing. Put one video out, get a million views doing a cover for a song that half a million other people can do better on, get too much money out of it. Do some random life vlogs which get about a million views or a little less. Do the same goddamn thing the next month.

A fucking routine. The whole thing was a routine.

And my _God_ she didn’t want to get started on the love life. It’s not that everyone she meets that interest her _know_ that she’s rich and famous. No, no, that wasn’t the problem. In fact, at this point, she’d prefer that. Those who never knew in the first place? Vicious. Mongrels, all of them. Suddenly, they’re constantly asking to be on camera. Suddenly, they want to be part of the life vlogs. Suddenly, it’s all too much for Adora, and she breaks it off.

The friends she has made from it, though, have been unreal. Her best friends – Glimmer and Bow (his real name is Bowman, but they stick with plain, old ‘Bow’) – have been with her since the start, and Glimmer was actually the one who pushed her to start a channel.

Aside from her current friends, she has met fellow Youtube stars like Perfuma – a beauty guru; Sea Hawk, or Jeoff Blithe, a gamer with such a massive fan base that even Adora can’t wrap her brain around it who also happens to be dating Mermista (and she can’t wrap her brain around that either); Entrapta, a girl who invents the most unnecessary things for the most unnecessary reasons. Adora has looked to plenty of them for support in the beginning, not knowing how to separate private life and the public eye.

One of the best advices they’ve given have been charity work.

Do as much as you can and as frequently. Make shout-outs on her videos. Post about it on twitter.

The reason being about appearance, yes, but to Adora it was more than that. She’s giving back to the community that helped her get up, and it’s the least she can do as a thank you to the people who have supported her throughout it all.

And speaking of charities…

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” Glimmer announced in the middle of Adora casually strapping in her shoes. Adora smiled when the camera pointed towards her. They were doing a livestream, and there was over a thousand people watching. “we go around L.A. looking for street buskers, and give a hundred dollars to the first fifty that we find –” Glimmer nods to Adora “—yeah?”

Adora slides on her energetic persona and hops to her feet. “Yes! And remember, this wouldn’t be possible if it wasn’t for you guys’ love and support! So, if you really think about it, this is all of you guys doing this good deed, and I am just your humble messenger.”

“Is Bow ready? Cus’ I’m ready,” Her friend says raising a brow at Adora.

“Nope, you know how long the boy takes to dress up –”

“Which makes no sense if all he’s going to wear is a crop top anyway!”

They both laugh.

Glimmer really is one of the most essential people on her vlogs. She has been Adora’s best friend since she was attending Bright Moon Academy, just as her videos started climbing beyond forty thousand views. To be fair, they didn’t quite know each other’s popularity until she found out that Glimmer is actually Angella Fair’s – Bright Moon Academy’s number one sponsor.

Maybe that was how they got on so well; Adora was clueless to her lineage, and Glimmer didn’t know about Adora’s fame.

Their other best friend, however, was the one who tied everything together.

Bow was a fan of Adora before she even hit five thousand views, and he’s been Glimmer’s childhood friend since elementary. Unsurprisingly, Bow also happens to be both women’s impulse controls.

While Glimmer runs on emotion; Adora runs on curiosity. _He_ runs on pure nerves and anxiety, and Adora is pretty sure there are over ten compilation videos online where Bow’s voice cracked from all his constant screaming. (She remembers distinctively when Adora lifted a piping hot baking mold with both hands – something she can do as a weird talent, but it was still incredibly dangerous – and Bow started complaining about raising a twenty-two-year-old child star who didn’t learn basic safety procedures in science.

Bow finally stepped out of the bathroom, and they drove to downtown L.A.

Adora wasn’t immediately frenzied by fans until a stranger asked for her autograph. She signed it quickly and kept the conversation short before heading on to their way. It was another tip her fellow Youtubers told her: don’t linger too long when signing fan autographs so you can avoid a potential crowd.

She kept walking and Bow kept filming.

They landed on their first busker. Or, buskers really. A group of young men – most likely not entirely homeless – playing drums on plastic buckets and trash lids. Adora watched and listened for a bit before approaching them and dropping a hundred-dollar fold into their cup. Only one of the players noticed the bill, and he gaped, stopped playing for a minute to shake her hand, and continued onwards. The crew waved them goodbye as they walked off.

Their next busker was a man and his dog. To be honest, Adora wasn’t even sure if he was begging for money. He just sat on the bench with a very worn guitar on his lap and a mutt sitting at his feet. Adora pulled a frown at the sight and caved even further when she saw him split his burger in half and hand the rest to his dog. Adora told Glimmer to hand him two-hundred. The man’s face lit up brighter than any other light Adora has ever seen and thanked Glimmer.

Their stream went up to an hour and already half their viewers had left, but they still kept going.

Busker number forty-six was another group. A chorus in front of a church singing Shine Jesus Shine by Graham Kendrick. Although Adora wasn’t exactly religious anymore, she still listened. She told her viewers how she used to go to church with her foster mother – Mara.

Eventually, they were on their last busker for the day. The sun was already setting and Adora’s legs were worn out. She wanted to make this last one quick. Go to her little bucket and drop off the money, but this one…

This one was different.

The first thing Adora noticed was her guitar. It was old, beaten up. Patched up roughly with some white tape, and Adora could barely make out the wonderful wooden color hiding under all that dirt. In fact, from afar, Adora would have guessed that the guitar was made from scratch but the design that was barely visible on the guitar’s neck told her otherwise.

The next thing she noticed was the lack of money box. She didn’t have one. She just played in front of a bar called “Scorpia’s” where the neon ‘s’ at the end blinked like strobe lights at a rave.

The last thing was her attire. A black hoodie with a few holes all around it. Ripped jeans too. She wore her hoodie over a hat, making it impossible for Adora to see her. Especially considering the lack of sunlight that was beginning to flood the city.

“Alright, last one guys, who wants to –”

Suddenly she hears the strum of her guitar, and Adora clamps her mouth shut.

She looks towards the girl again who played a few notes. She was so gentle with it. In seconds, a small crowd started growing around the girl (really, not shocking because she made this combination of thumping the heel od her hand against the guitar and strumming it as well —something Adora used to want to perfect until she realized she really couldn’t). An even bigger one appeared the minute she opened her mouth –

_Maybe I came on too strong_

_Maybe I waited too long_

_Maybe I played my cards wrong_

_Oh, just a little bit wrong_

_Baby I apologize for it_

“Oh.” Adora started. Dive by Ed Sheeran. And her voice was… well, there was no other way to put it than smooth _and_ raspy at the same time. There was gravel – well, more like sand – under the smoothness of that bluesy voice. It was magnetic. Probably an extreme challenger to Adora’s voice.

How has _she_ not blown up or gotten viral?

_I could fall, or I could fly_

_Here in your aeroplane_

_And I could live, I could die_

_Hanging on the words you say_

_And I’ve been known to give my all_

_Sitting back, looking at every messy that I made –_

Bow inhaled next to her. “ _Oh_ wow, she’s really good.”

“Go on and give her the money, Adora –”

“Sh,” Adora raised a hand at Glimmer, evidently shutting her up.

The singer’s grip on the neck of her guitar tightened as she sang the last part of the song, and she didn’t know what force it was – wind, god, fate, whatever – but the busker lowered her head for a minute before raising it up again, effectively slipping her hood off her head.

_Oh._

Oh, she’s cute.

_So don’t call me baby_

_Unless you mean it_

_Don’t tell me you need me_

_If you don’t believe it_

_Let me know the truth_

_Before I dive right into you_

The crowd around her erupted into cheers, and the singer takes a curt bow before announcing that there was an open mic night event at Scorpia’s. Some people went in, but a bulk of the crowd walked off.

When the crowd thinned, Adora blinked as she saw her better.

A tan woman with thick, wavy black hair. Her face was tattered with freckles (and it only made her a _fuck ton_ cuter), but what really sold her to Adora –

What _really_ sold her –

The pair of those eyes. She has seen those before. One eye, pale as ice but warmer than anything she had ever seen; the other eye was almost golden in color – what looked like fire but held something cooler than the autumn breeze.

Looking at her felt familiar.

Refreshing?

No, that’s not it.

Nostalgic…?

Yeah, that’s more like it.

Adora finally approached her after a few seconds. She handed her the crumpled hundred-dollar bill. She eyed it, looked shocked for a split second before waving Adora off. “No, I’m sorry, I don’t take… I’m not playing for money. Just an adver—”

She looks up from the bill and right at Adora. No, she stares. Again, Adora feels that hard slam of nostalgia. A sense of familiarity that she just _cannot_ put a finger on, but it looks like the stranger… It looks like she knows something. It’s not the same look her fans wore whenever they met her. It wasn’t amazement, or excitement, or whatever that celebrity-feral look some wore. It’s unnerving but welcomed.

“—tisement…” the stranger finished. “Adora?”

Adora jumped, and when she did, the stranger’s lips started curling to a smile.

“I’m sorry but… who are you?”

“Holy shit, you don’t remember me?” She seemed offended for a second, but she blinked it away. “Catrina!”

“Cat…rina?”

“Catra! The stupid girl from Ms. Weaver’s foster house who always got you in trouble? Stuck gum on your hair on the first day and called you goldilocks?”

Catrina.

_Catrina._

“ _Oh my god,_ Catra?” The girl nods vehemently. As soon as the confirmation was there, Adora pulled what might have been the biggest smile she has ever worn in her life. She throws her arms around Catra, pulling her into a hug that should have broken every bone of her old friend’s back. Catra hugged her back with one arm (the other held her guitar by its neck, and it dug into Adora’s hipbone, but she really doesn’t care). Adora pulls away to see her face even closer. “I haven’t seen you in…Oh my god, how long has it _been_?”

Catra nods her head left and right. “We were nine.”

Adora brushed a hand over her undercut “and I’m twenty-two…. Holy shit, _twelve_ years?!”

“ _Thirteen_ , you dumbass. God, I cannot believe –“ Catra cackles, and Adora’s heart absolutely leaps “what the hell are you doing in L.A.?”

“Wh… you’re asking _me_ that?” did she not know that Adora was famous?

“The family who adopted me lives in the next county! I think… goldilocks senior adopted you and she lives all the way over in Maryland – ”

“Uh, hey?”

That voice was Bow.

Adora whirled around and looked at the camera pointed right at them. _Oh._ Fuck, they were streaming. She forgot… Immediately, she pulls a grin before facing Catra again. Catra only looked at her in confusion. She pulls her gently by the arm, getting her closer to the camera, and her dear, old friend looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Hey guys, okay, we are…” she glances at Catra “… ending the stream right here, and I’ll post an introduction to my Youtube channel about umm, Catrina, my childhood friend from a foster home a _long_ , _long_ time ago.”

Catra looked _much_ more uncomfortable now. “Y-youtube?”

“So, I’ll see you guys! Thank you for watching!”

Bow took that as a cue to stop recording.

Catra slowly turned to look at Adora. “Y…youtube? You’re a youtuber?”

Adora sheepishly smiles. “Come on,” she nods “show me this little bar you advertise for. We have a _lot_ to catch up on.”


	2. the camera's on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, don't ask anything form me on tthis fic.
> 
> This is a million percent for me cus Ive been wanting to write this for a while now. buuuuuut, if you do like this? please enjoy <3
> 
> If u havent realized btw, on the end notes of the first chapter there IS a playlist for this fic. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly and immensely appreciated.

At some point in Adora’s life, she learned to ride a bike. It wasn’t back in her foster home; no, Ms. Weaver was pretty obsessed with keeping Adora safe and unscathed like she was some pretty princess or something. Mara taught her how to ride a bicycle at age eleven. Adora was pretty amazing at it, and she biked to school every day of middle school. When she got to high school, however, she stopped. Four years of not riding her bicycle.

Then, she had to do it again when she moved to Bright Moon University (She had those cool ones with a basket too. Mara said it’ll help her carry her stuff or work as a postmates delivery for kids on campus). And see… at first, she thought she wouldn’t know how to anymore. So, she hesitated. She pedaled slow, made sure she braked early, had those fancy blinking red lights to save her from traffic, wore a helmet… But after a day, she biked like she used to – fast, unyielding, and dangerous.

That’s what her interactions with Catra felt like right now. Despite the length of time they hadn’t seen each other, they still spoke like great friends.

To be fair, Catra carried most of the conversation… which was _just_ as shocking. The Catrina she remembered would sulk in the corner, talking to nobody but her own shadow or Adora. Catra hated interacting with people; and she hated loud crowds, ear numbing music, and nose aching stenches even more… yet she worked in this seemingly tiny, local bar, that was filled with patrons who stank of sweat, musk, and whiskey (the place looked like a small-town bar in the middle of Kentucky where gun duels might still be legal).

But instead of looking like she’s ready to throw a fit, Catra seemed to be in her element. She drank like them, she dressed like them, she talked like them. Adora watched her the entire time with wonder in her eyes. Catra slipped off her jacket when she got in the bar, and Adora gaped at the blue flower tattoos on her left arm and golden flowers on her right. Catra points out that the colors match her eyes, just so people would compliment her on something else.

Truth be told, Adora wanted to compliment something else. She stared a little too long at Catra, and her friend just arched a brow and asked if she was okay. Adora hurriedly tells her yes, and she _hoped_ the bad lighting of the entire place made it hard to see her blush. Bow certainly didn’t miss it, but Adora elbowed him before he said anything else.

Because honestly, what the _hell_? Puberty hit Catra like a bus on steroids. She wasn’t ‘busty’. In fact, she was lean and boney more than anything else, but Adora must have had a thing for lean and boney because oh my _god_ her laugh, her jawline, her voice, the aura she puts out…

It’s like she owned the place.

She greeted the bartender like an old friend. Her work name is Scorpia, but her real name was Lynda D’Ream. Some customers came in and greeted Catra immediately. Catra either ignored them and watched them pass or raised her glass of Kraken rum and smiled.

One of the men – a tall, muscular, tattooed man – walked in and greeted Adora with glare. She was on his seat, he said. Catra snapped her fingers and told him to go fuck himself and sit somewhere else. Glimmer clung to Adora, thinking a fight was about to break out, but the man took one look at Catra before he’s suddenly grinning.

 _“Sorry, boss_ ,” he greets.

 _“Boss_?” Adora asks.

Turns out, Catra _is_ the owner. She owned seventy percent of the bar’s profits and rights. The rest of that thirty percent went to the goddamn bartender.

Maybe Catra also ran a mafia because the longer Adora stayed there the more she realized that Catra was becoming more and more like a classic television villain.

Two drinks in, Glimmer was asking Catra questions. How she knew Adora, what their history was, how old was she, why the name ‘Catra’ instead of just ‘Cat’… Bow had his own questions – things like ethnicity, what she’s doing in these parts of L.A., and finally –

“Am I gay?” The minute Catra repeated his question, Adora kicked him from under bar. “Well, shit, was it that obvious? Have been since sophomore year when a girl decided to get a little frisky during homecoming. Life went uphill from there.” Her explanation was simple, but if some parts of the friend she knew in her past was still there, Adora was pretty sure she just deflected the question.

“Who’s wondering?” Catra suddenly asked with a smug smile. “Is it you pinky? Cus’ I can open up my schedule for you, if you’d like?”

Glimmer turned as pink as her dyed hair. “ _Ugh_ , oh my god – you’re—you are absolutely –” Catra fired a wink and a wicked grin, and Glimmer got worse “I—just— _Adora!_ ”

Glimmer yelled her name like she would yell her mom’s whenever something inconvenient happened.

Catra cackled.

Their conversation grew more and more interesting after that. Catra’s friend Scorpia revealed a bunch about her teen days, which Adora really couldn’t wait to hear about.

“Oh gosh,” Scorpia said with a reminiscent grin “Catra was a wild cat. She partied all night, let her grades slip in freshman year, she drank a lot, did too many illegal things that I can count. As a Freshman, her dating history was pretty stagnant. But oh, man, sophomore year… I don’t know what happened to you, boss. You basically had sex with every gay girl in school –”

Okay, this was when Adora downed her entire glass of Long Island and buzzed it out.

“ –and then, you started dating this piece of work in senior year.” Adora snapped out of her trance when she felt Catra visibly jolt right next to her. “She was this lying, scheming, manipulative girl who really didn’t know when to stop bugging you. Cheated on you three times with the same girl, started a rumor that costed your scholarship –”

“ _Enough_.” Catra didn’t yell, yet it was just enough to make a smiling Scorpia stop in her tracks.

“But anyway,” Scorpia eventually continued with the usual happy tone “she moved here about three years ago and set up this bar. She found out I was having financial problems and… well, no one wanted to hire me. So, she named it after me and decided to make me co-owner!”

Adora glanced at Catra, who still looked at the rim of her glass deep in thought. Adora knocked their shoulders together to snap her out of it. “That’s awfully generous of you.”

Catra managed to smile again. Not as vibrantly as before, but she still lit up the room. “Nah, she’s been my closest friend. She deserves the thank you,” Catra raised her glass.

Scorpia clinked her ring against it.

The night ended with the group taking an uber. Catra lives in the upstairs of her quaint, little bar – a studio – so it was pretty easy to tell that she was safe for the night. They exchanged numbers, and right when Adora got home, she got her text –

 **XXX-XXX-0223:** (2:33am) sup goldilocks

Adora couldn’t help but smile.

Glimmer and Bow had instantly slumped on her couch. Bow was laying on Glimmer’s lap with his foot dangling on the side. Adora made work to pick up a blanket and throw it on the poor boy. She picked up a Pedialyte in their little hang over cabinet, and Adora wrote a note on a sticky pad: _drink me_. Both items were placed on the morning table for her two friends to use whenever they woke up in the morning.

From the dark, she hears a familiar bell. Her Siamese cat, Violet, bounded towards her and brushed against her leg. Adora pet her with her finger before heading off to her own room.

The minute Adora finished brushing her teeth and cleaning up just a bit, she sent a reply –

 **Adora:** (2:58am) You’re ridiculously dumb…

She changed Catra’s contact name to ‘Catrina’. No… that’s too bland. Even Catra didn’t work. Eventually, Adora just typed ‘Dumbass’.

 **Dumbass** : (3:00am) rude

 **Dumbass:** (3:00am) i spent the time looking u up after u left me on read

 **Adora:** (3:01am) Oh, fuck, I have my read receipts on

 **Dumbass:** (3:01am) keep it on, i like knowing when you ignore me ;);)

Adora scoffed.

 **Dumbass:** (3:03am) anyway, i watched some of your videos and semi stalked you. When you said you were a youtuber I was rdy for like… five hundred views at max… but damn, u rlly out there with four million subs?

Adora started typing but erased her reply when she saw Catra’s speech bubble come up.

 **Dumbass:** (3:03am) and uve got pipes too. Would be cool to sing w u sometimes

It was like a lightbulb in her brain.

It just came up out of the blue and filled her entire mind with new ideas. Instead of just explaining to her fans who the _fuck_ Catra is, Adora should just bring her in. They should just have an interview together. A big Q and A as to what they’ve been through together and what they’ve missed out on each other’s lives. Catra should _perform_ in front of the camera and showcase that incredible voice of hers.

It shouldn’t be wasted in busking. It shouldn’t be spent in a ratty bar full of people with questionable backgrounds. Catra should be a _star_. Catra should get a better guitar than the one that she had. Catra should be out there _just as_ big as Adora. If Adora remembered correctly, Catra always wanted to be one. To get on the stage, play a song she wrote, sing her heart out into the world. Whatever happened to _that_ dream?

Then again… Maybe Adora shouldn’t plan like she owned Catra’s life. The minute she brings Catra into her vlogs, she’s in the public eye. People are going to know who she is and associate her with Adora. And Adora didn’t care, but she’s just not sure how comfortable Catra would feel standing in front of a camera. And _if_ Catra did something her viewers didn’t like, dealing with the consequences of that is… really heavy.

Her phone buzzed.

 **Dumbass:** (3:07am) well, i’m beat. i’ll talk more tomorrow, loser. Gnyt.

 _Shit_. It can’t hurt for Adora to try ask.

 **Adora:** (3:08am) Wait!

 **Adora:** (3:08am) Do you want to make a video with me? I promised my fans I’d introduce you, but I don’t want to just… drag you into the spotlight, you know?

Adora watched the text bubbles come and go. They stopped for a bit before they came back again.

 **Dumbass:** (3:15am) srry, my dog wanted to play tug rope

 **Dumbass:** (3:15am) but sure, I don’t mind. What time? I’m free after 4 but before 8 cus I gotta run the bar

Adora sighed a breath of relief. She typed out a response.

 **Adora:** (3:16am) How does five sound? :)

 **Dumbass:** (3:16am) perfect ~ now go to bed. I have to sleep too. Gnyt.

 **Adora:** (3:17am) Night <3

Waking up the next morning was odd. Really, everything that happened last night felt like a fever dream, and if she hadn’t woken up to the hangover pounding in her skull, she wouldn’t have believed any of it happened.

Catrina.

Adora still couldn’t believe it. Of all the chances in the world that they could have met each other again, of all the places… Los Angeles. While Adora sat in her little seat of fame, Catra lived underground. Adora can act like she cares about the people of L.A. all she wants, but Catra walked with them, talked with them; her mannerisms screamed ‘city girl who lives paycheck by paycheck’ yet she still carried herself with such surety.

With no one to impress but herself.

Without a camera following her every move.

…What would adulthood feel like living so casually like that?

What does it feel like, not having people know her name? When she wasn’t stressed about the fact that her video dipped below the average view count? That she headlined, yet again for a small, microscopic shit she did or said? Where the spotlight was just aimed elsewhere other than her?

She could walk down the streets without being bothered. She wouldn’t fear for her life every time she went out for a jog. She’d probably run a cat café… yeah, and keep like fifteen cats. She’d probably worry about bills, she’d know more about couponing, she’d save up money for a trip to the next city. No more hundred-dollar clothes, no more interviews, no more fans, no weird fanfictions of her and Glimmer.

Life would honestly be… riskier. It wouldn’t feel as simple and easy. She’d have so much more _human_ things to worry about.

Was she just being ungrateful?

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of her door creaking open and a bell ringing into the room. Then, it was followed by a very loud meow. Adora groaned.

A beige cat leapt to the side of her bed before meowing loudly again.

“Damn it, Violet,” Adora mumbled into her pillow “too early for this.”

Her cat prodded her leg and meowed again.

“Noooo,” Adora groaned.

Violet prodded her arm this time.

“Please give me ten more minutes.”

No response.

“Please.”

Suddenly, Adora feels a sharp pain on her shoulder. Violet had taken the sweet liberty to bite her, and Adora gasped in pain.

“Violet! Ow! Let go,” and her cat did, only to resort to swatting Adora’s hand that tried to push her away. Adora yelped at that too, but it made her sit up. “Jesus, _ouch_! Do _not_ claw me, ma’am! I am your food handler!”

Violet twitched her tail, staring right into Adora’s soul.

“You’re a mean kitty,” she grumbles, raising her hand to crinkle Violet’s ear. The feline leans against the touch and purrs. “You’re lucky I love you,” she says as she throws her blanket off.

The day started off pretty much the same as any.

Routines, routines, routines.

Adora would be the first to wake up (mostly at the forceful hand of Violet, but sometimes just because she felt like waking up). Every breakfast was the same. It would rotate on a schedule, but Adora’s breakfast was almost always the same – scrambled eggs, pre-rinsed bacon (too much bacon oil isn’t good for anybody, okay?), a banana, milk, and yogurt. She’d set something different for Glimmer and Bow, though, but the two still made their own breakfast anyway. Their reason being something about Adora’s cooking being mostly burnt and mostly tasteless.

After breakfast, they’d think of new videos to do.

Glimmer would almost always suggest the weird ones. ‘Never have I ever but the loser has to eat ghost pepper’, ‘Shower thoughts’, and ‘Roasting my fellow youtubers’ – all these videos garnered more than five million views, and they were all Glimmer’s idea.

Then, there was Bow. He ran connections. He was the one who managed to set up a collaboration with Sea Hawk (Adora absolutely hates the fact that him singing sea shanties is the second most viewed video on her channel), a meeting with Perfuma who did Adora’s make up (and is secretly dating Bow, but we don’t talk about that), and other Youtubers that Adora has been lucky to meet.  

Adora would bring up ideas to do covers. Her most viewed being a cover for the X Ambassadors’ Unsteady which also happens to be the one that blew her up with over ten million views, and it’s been about a year since Adora has seen numbers like that on her channel.

Today, though, their discussion was done after Adora mentioned the plan to interview Catra.

“An interview with Catra?” Glimmer clarified.

“I messaged her last night. She said she’s fine with it, and she’s coming down around five.” Adora washed her dishes and placed them gently on the rack. “We’re just going to… catch up and I’ll introduce her to my fans, I guess.”

Bow looked fine with it. She could tell easily by the way he nodded and continued to eat the ravioli Adora heat up for him. Glimmer, however, pulled a frown and pointed her fork at Adora. “I’m not saying I don’t trust her, but are you sure this is a good idea? She doesn’t exactly strike me as a person who’d want to be in a video with a Youtube star,” Glimmer says, “and she’s pretty… rude. That’s not a personality you can hide behind a smile.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Catra’s not going to care –”

“Adora, are you _sure_?” Glimmer raised her brow. She didn’t continue until Adora turned to face her. “You said she was a quiet girl who sat with no one and talked to no one but you. Was there ever a time where she was… I don’t know, bullied? Picked on?”

“What are you getting at Glimmer?” Adora wiped her wet hands with a clean towel “She’s a completely different person now.”

Glimmer shook her head, her patience wearing thin. “Just answer the question, Adora. Please.”

She opened her mouth to snap at first but realized that Glimmer was just doing her job. Adora clamped it shut before trying again. “She was… bullied a lot. A girl named Lonnie beat her up pretty bad back when we were kids, and yeah, Catra fought hard but... yeah. People called her little, half-breed, mulatto which didn’t make sense because both her birth parents were Filipino –”

“So, a lot of name calling?”

“Yeah.”

“And how do you expect her to react to negative comments then?”

Oh.

She hadn’t thought of that.

Glimmer took advantage of her hesitation. “If she can’t take it, then she shouldn’t do it.”

“Hate to say it Adora, but Glimmer’s right,” Bow shrugged. “If we’re doing this, we have to warn her about what could come with it. The internet isn’t a bar that she owns – no one is gonna’ respect her there, and everyone is gonna’ find something to tear her apart. Either you guide her through this or she just… doesn’t show up at all.”

Adora only shrugged as a reply. Then, they moved on to the next task at hand.

The day flew by pretty fast. Hours passed; Adora mostly spending it practicing her piano, singing a few songs, and watching The Good Place (the best show in the damn planet) on her television. Glimmer pretty much went back to pick up her car that was still parked somewhere in a Walmart parking lot, and Bow went out to visit Perfuma in her little private home where she is working on a ‘doing my best friend’s (boyfriend’s) make up!’ video that he agreed to be part of.

Adora was left to set up the recording for Catra’s interview. She thought of a few questions that she knew her viewers would want to know, and she thought of a few more that she personally would want to know.

After what felt like another hour passing by, she hears a rumble outside. Someone on a motorcycle pulled into her driveway, and Adora glances at her watch: 4:53pm. It must be Catra.

She didn’t wait for her to ring the doorbell. Adora grabbed the door’s handle and yanked it open just as Catra slipped off her helmet (honestly, at this point, was there anything else on the villain check list that Catrina didn’t mark off on?). Adora – who, by the way, really did try her best not to stare in awe  – watched the way her wild, black hair fell.

And okay, so maybe Adora has a crush on her. She’ll humor that. What absolutely freaked her out was the fact that she _had_ set standards before she saw Catra. Whoever she chose to date had to be presentable, kind, a ‘good’ girl. Catra wasn’t any of that. Catra was rough, hard around the edges, and a massive flirt.

(honestly, at this point, was there anything else on the crush check list that Catrina _didn’t_ mark off on?)

“Catra,” Adora greeted with a smile “you made it.”

“Hey Adora,” she purred the ‘r’ like the fucking smug asshat that she is. “This is a nice place. But it feels a little too…”

“Expensive? Luxurious?” Adora started listing, leaning on her doorframe.

“Clean.”

Adora laughs.

The pair of them walked into her apartment. Catra tossed her jacket on her couch and took her shoes off. A very light ringing started to approach them, and Adora got to her knees to scoop up Violet.

Catra smiled at approached the feline. Violet swatted and hissed at her. Catra grumbled and told her to, and Adora quotes, “fuck off if you’re going to act like a bitch. This is why dogs are better”.

“You mentioned that you had a dog,” Adora dropped Violet to the ground “do you have a picture?”

Catra showed her.

 _Fuck_ , of course it’s a Doberman.

And _of course,_ Catra named him Macchiato.

“When did you get him?” She asks, picking up Catra’s discarded jacket and hanging it up on the coat hanger by the door.

“Her, actually. I got Machi when I moved out, so… I think she’s three and a half now?” Catra shrugged, “you should meet her. She’s really energetic, but she’s sweet unlike your stupid cat.”

Wow, that was rude. “Hey, she just needs time to get to know you,” Adora defended, “she’s really shy, and we just need to be patient.”

Catra responds with a smile; a silent understanding.

Next thing she knows is that Catra planks herself on the ground and starts playing with Violet using the cat toys that was laying somewhere on the ground.

Adora guides Catra towards her little set up, and Catra whistles. Just a super professional looking camera onto of her piano. Nothing really impressive other than the fact that her piano was _massively_ expensive.

“Okay, as per request of Bow and Glimmer,” Adora sat on her piano chair and Catra welcomed herself to sit on the chair adjacent to it. Well, she didn’t really sit. She more sprawled. “I have to ask you how comfortable you are with doing this. You know how many people watch my videos, and I-I mean… The comments, and the trolls, and just the bad things. I-I don’t want you to feel… horrible?”

The woman in front of her shrugs. “I don’t care.”

“You used to.”

“Now,” Catra tapped Adora’s forehead with her finger “I don’t. A bunch of people told me I’d fail, but here I am in L.A. running a successful bar and living amongst the stars. I don’t give a shit what people think. I don’t have to prove myself to them.”

That made Adora smile.

Thirteen years. She missed out on seeing her grow into this amazing woman for thirteen years. Now they sat together in the same room, ready to do a video together.

Adora started recording right then. The minute she did, she put on a bright smile and explained the content of the video –

A friend of her from a foster home. they went to the same school: Hordak Academy for Trouble Youth (or some like to call it ‘Fright Zone’). They spent a few years together in a foster home with a woman named Sharon Weaver.

Adora reminds her viewers about her past; her original parents died in a fire, and she was sent to the nearest available foster home. Catra filled the audience with her own story; her parents used drugs heavily before social workers stepped in and took her from them.

(They talked plenty about Ms. Weaver and the trouble they got themselves into. How Catra was an extremely rebellious child, and Adora was the ‘golden’ girl of the entire place. They talked about Lonnie, who now lives in Nevada, and she and Catra are actual friends who visit each other once in a blue moon. They talked about Kyle, who is now a little league coach for baseball and married to a very big man named Rogelio. When asked where Ms. Weaver went, Catra reveals that she’d fly back to New Hampshire sometimes to visit her even though the old lady still hated her guts.)

(Adora found it sweet that despite everything the nasty woman did to her, Catra still had the heart to visit her and make sure she’s okay.)

Adora asked her about what her fans would definitely point out first: her eyes. Catra rolled the mismatched pair and explained that she has heterochromia, and it really does add to the sex appeal. (“Just ask Adora,” Catra fired her a wink and of course, the blonde beet turned red). Catra explains that her birthmother’s eyes were two different colors as well.

Adora asked about her adopted family. Catra cackled (Adora’s sure the camera caught the way she stared right at Catra’s lips when she did that). Her friend tells her that a Filipino couple adopted her – a man named Marcus and a woman named C’yra. Catra tried to piss them off the same way she did with Ms. Weaver, but they never budged so Catra decided to start doing better in school.

(When Catra revealed that she was fluently bilingual, Adora’s cheeks burned at the sound of her accent.)

Adora asked her to tell the story of her little scrappy guitar. Catra’s first job was at a Dunkin’ donuts. She took the closing shift and every night she’d bring a busker named Steven a cup of water, plain donuts, and a ten-dollar bill. Steven would play her a song, but he decided to teach her to play the guitar one night. Catra would spend hours with him, learning ow to play. One night, though, Steven disappeared. Catra didn’t see him for a month… until he walked in, cleanly shaven, and in cleaner clothing.

Steven apparently saved up the money Catra gave him to find a job. He expressed gratitude towards Catra and handed her his guitar as a thank you.

(“He said he wants to see his guitar played by someone who would cherish it instead of selling it as an antique,” Catra said with nostalgia washing over her eyes, “so I’ve been playing it ever since.”)

The next was which instruments can she play. Catra listed them down: guitar, piano, and bass.

“What happened to your dream of becoming a singer? I remembered you wanted to be one, just like Alecia Moore.”

“ _Alecia Mo—_ you mean ‘Pink?’” Adora shoved her playfully as Catra remarked, and she caught Adora’s hand by the wrist and laughed. “No, no, no. Of course, only a geek like you would call someone by their actual name.”

Adora giggles before a realization shot right through her.

They’re holding hands.

Adora blushed massively, feeling her mind buzz at the sight of Catra’s toothy grin. She noticed the way her friend’s nose was just ever so slightly crooked – an old injury from that big fight with Lonnie. There was a very faint cut on her cheek, and Adora doesn’t know how she didn’t notice it before. Or how she didn’t notice her dimples when she smiled.

Or the red light blinking in her peripherals.

_The camera’s on._

Adora slipped on her YouTube personality again. “I invite you to _my_ house, to do _this_ video, and _this_ is how you thank me?”

“Okay, okay, you really want to know?” Catra leans against her seat, hand still holding Adora’s wrist ever so gently. She waits for Adora to nod before continuing forth. “I wrote songs and some them are actually really good; I play them from time to time. When I was literally lucky enough to live close to Los Angeles, I freaked. I took the opportunity and did auditions with producers… but all of them were…”

Something dark crossed Catra’s eyes before she shrugged it away and said, “Questionable.”

Adora nods, understanding. All of them were _rotten, disgusting, perverted…_

“Then,” Catra continued, “I performed at a bar near home and my life just burst into color. I realized I made the right choice when I chose people over fame.”

“Fame is a fortune, though,” Adora shrugs, eyeing the camera with a kind smile.

“Fame _costs_ a fortune,” Catra rebukes, eyeing the camera as well before turning towards Adora.

It was easy (no, not really) for Adora to look away, but something gripped her. It forced her to keep her eyes set on Catra, whose smile was small and knowing. It made her drop her mask for a second. Didn’t take very long for Adora to feel something light inside of her stomach. A spark. Barely visible in the dark and faster than a blink of the eye, but it was still there.

Like as if Catra was the match ready to start a fire in Adora’s gas filled mind.

Adora decided to give in this time. She lets her face soften, different from the usual confidence and the usual charisma she’d put out. She pulled her hand so that her palm was flat against Catra’s palm. “Do you mind playing something for us?” Adora’s voice was small.

Her friend bobbed her head left and right. “Anything in mind?”

The blonde grips her friend’s hand before releasing it to place them on the piano. “Fan of Bruno Mars?”

“You bet,” Catra smirks.

Adora starts playing the keys, and it only takes Catra a _second_ to know _exactly_ which song she was playing. She doesn’t even pull out the lyrics on her phone. Immediately, she settled in her seat and waited for the right strike of chords to play before opening her mouth and singing –

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

Really, compared to _her_ smooth-sailing, sleep-inducing, singing voice? Catra invoked emotions that people didn’t really think they’d feel in their hearts. Adora could put an entire room to sleep (really isn’t a bad thing, but it just means her voice is just something blessed to hear on a sleepless night), where as Catra’s voice would get everybody to _listen_.

And Adora listened. She’s sure her viewers will too.

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

Adora lifts her hands from the keys, taking a moment before turning to the camera and pointing at it. “See guys,” she starts “when I say there are plenty of better singers out there than me? This is what I mean.”

“Oh god,” Catra chuckled “please shut the fuck up and don’t bring yourself down like that.”

“Hey!” Adora smacked her friend on her shoulder (she got a small ‘ow’ in response), “we are _child friendly_ blog. No cursing!”

“Oh shit, my bad.”

“ _Catrina, stop!_ ” Adora hit her even harder, and Catra laughed it off, “you’re such a child.”

They didn’t really do much after that, so they ended the video; Catra had to head to work so there wasn’t much of anything they could do even if they wanted to. Though, she mentioned something about a café near her hometown where they make drinks for you on the spot based on the barista’s first impression of you, and Catra’s a regular who got twenty percent off every purchase. Maybe they could go there together.

Alone.

Just the two of them.

Okay, she had to knock it off.

Crushing on her childhood friend won’t end well. Correction, crushing on someone like Catra isn’t going to end well because she has shown no such interest in Adora. All the lingering looks, the gentle smile, the careful touch? All of it was one sided. All of it because some girl just happens to look, act, and dress exactly like her type of women.

Glimmer edited the video for a few hours before posting it the following day. In three days, it’s been viewed over a million times, and it’s still climbing. Glimmer told Adora that Catrina was a hit. Plenty of Adora’s fans loved her, and plenty more of them gushed over her. Adora asked Glimmer what kind of comments were put into the video, and Glimmer grinned and told her to read some whenever she was free.

The general rule of thumb is _not_ to read the comments, but…

 **[Dontatmeplez] (+212 upvotes):** why is Adora friends w literally the most beautiful people……………..

 **[I-like-pineapple-pizza] (+562 upvotes):** am I going crazy or did adora just stare at her lips at 8:04?

 **[Lyanna—starkk] (+845 upvotes):** First, I want to start off by saying that I’m a Catrina stan now. Pretty eyes, pretty face, AND she plays the guitar are you kidding me??? *heart eyes* If Adora doesn’t want her, then I’ll take that. Second, great video as always. You two should do a duet!!

 **[TT442] (+1.1k upvotes):** PLEASE DO A DUET I AM BEGGING YOU. PRESS LIKE IF YALL WANT THEM TO DO THAT!!!

(Adora favorited that comment _and_ clicked like)

 **[Mangopaw666] (+1.2k upvotes):** 5:27 when Adora literally malfunctions omggg… This is sexual tension 101 holy shit, it’s like watching a romcom. I wanna see more of catra in the future (specifically adora’s future)

 **[Liam-Bees0n] (+2k upvotes):** Hit that like for #Catradora ;)

 **[Catrina_Driluth] (+3.5k upvotes):** Hey Adora~ >:3

…Wait.

Adora shook her head and read that comment again. And again. Then clicked on her channel to verify it (the icon was literally of Catra holding her guitar, singing into a microphone), right before reading the comment again. Her heart leapt every single time she glanced at it. Adora took another risk right then and pulled the replies for her comment, and her heart rose beyond its limits even more.

 **>   [Azzriel_Thickmur] (+23 upvotes):** hey did you see the way she looked at you ar 8:03-8:05. That’s real gay

 **> [Dorothy01012] (+89 upvotes): **2:34, 5:27, 6:14, 7:54, 8:04, 11:11, 14:07…. She literally looks at you like she’s so in love. What do you think of this?

 **> [Catrina_Driluth] (+214 upvotes): **i think she should just shut up and ask me out

“ _Ohhh my god_ ,” Adora dropped her phone and buried her face in her hands. Her heart beating so loudly she could feel it in her ears.

Bow, who was right across her, picks up her phone in curiosity. He takes one good read at it before casually nodding and calmly placing Adora’s phone back onto the table. He takes a bite of his salad. “You’re screwed,” he says like as if Adora didn’t already know that.

Crush? No. Fuck, no. This wasn’t just a crush anymore. Adora fucking liked her, and even the thought of that makes her scared.

“I’m _so_ screwed,” she tells herself, like as if she didn’t already know that.


	3. banana muffins

Catra has been appearing in her videos regularly for six months now.

Her fans love her. Actually, it was more _in_ love with her than anything else. In fact, Catra jokingly said that her evening performance outside of Scorpia’s isn’t an advertisement anymore; it was more of a tiny concert for her growing number of fans. And speaking of Scorpia’s, the bar was _packed_. Catra and Scorpia talked about opening another one in the free lot next to them. This time, the name will be _Catrina’s._

(Plenty of her fans only visit once and leave soon after. Mostly because Catra’s patrons – the ones who _actually_ drink – pull a death glare strong enough to cut someone in half. Those who survive it is faced with an even worse fate: Catrina. She set up a rule where only people who buy drinks get to stay in the establishment. The rest? Kicked out.)

Their introduction video garnered two million views which is amazing, but it wasn’t until they posted their duet together (doing a pretty great acoustic cover of Umbrella by Rihanna) that Adora’s view count climbed to an average of six million. And it wasn’t until she, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow did a video called ‘Drunk while playing Smash’ that Adora’s life blogging videos climbed from one million to four million.

(Mostly because her fans freaked out on minute 7 when Catra decided to lay on Adora’s lap while playing – and losing – in Super Smash. And Adora’s drunkenness didn’t help either, because in minute 9, she stops playing with the group to opt in playing with Catra’s hair. But what really sealed the deal was when Catra stopped playing and fell asleep.)

(Glimmer’s twitter post the next day was a picture of them cuddled together on the carpet, and the internet quite literally blew up.)

Catra’s dynamic with her friends changed too, overtime.

Catra and Glimmer had petty arguments. Glimmer cleaned the house every week, and Catra made a point one day to leave random, soaking wet, paper towels all over the house just to piss her off. Another time, Catra left blue tapes in places that Glimmer can’t reach without a chair. As a revenge, Glimmer drew a mustache on Catra’s face and superglued a dildo on Catra’s bike helmet. Those events were the catalyst. Everything after was a million percent just… absolute war.

Still, despite their constant teasing with each other, Adora would notice the microscopic smile crossing Glimmer’s angry face and the smirk that Catra would wear every time the shorter girl snapped at her.

Bow’s dynamic with Catra was… really, just bullying. Catra would yell at random times which made Bow jump and screech. (Adora once walked in on Catra holding up a spider bigger than a Gatorade cap, and Bow was on the couch yelling at Catra to put it away). Bow, after finding out Catra can be bribed with sushi, took advantage of it by bringing her to a buffet restaurant for sushi… _and_ , Bow had 100% discount because he’s (secretly) dating Perfuma.

After that, Catra started treating Bow with a lot more love. Once, Bow found a stink bug on his desk; Catra woke up from her nap to scoop it up and toss it out without another word. It was… a really odd friendship, but Adora didn’t care so long as it worked.

Adora and Catra’s friendship?

Well, that was a _whole_ other thing to unpack.

Adora started getting into the habit of texting Catra good morning. Catra woke up with only five hours of sleep almost every night. She slept at four every other night and woke up at nine in the morning every day – her dog being the only reason she woke up at such a time. Catra spent most of her mornings on a jog, so sometimes Adora would run with her.

Now, Adora is strong. Really strong. But Catra is _fast_. _Really_ fast. Like… it was unbelievable, really. They ran on a treadmill once, and Adora asked her to sprint. Catra – on a speed of 11.7mph on the treadmill – sprinted for five minutes to finish a whole mile. Just like that. When Catra got off the treadmill, she fires Adora a wink and a smirk to go along with it.

Adora took over eight minutes to finish her mile.

The sang a lot of songs together too. Sometimes, when Catra slept over, she’d bring her dog (who was shockingly very well trained, because Violet immediately trusted her) and her guitar. Catra would cook (which she is _surprisingly_ amazing at) and then she’d sit by the breakfast table and play.

(The first time it happened, Adora woke up to the smell of eggs, sausage, and something she wasn’t familiar with. The next thing she noticed was that Violet wasn’t on her bed annoying her. What she heard after that was the sound of Catra’s guitar. She got up and noticed that Catra had cooked, had fed Violet, and had been playing her guitar.)

(The second time it happened, Adora made sure to wake up around the same time as Catra. They’d sing together in the morning. Songs like chasing cars by Snow Patrol, or some sad songs by Bruno Mars and Halsey. Glimmer and Bow woke up and ate whatever breakfast Catra made for them. It started becoming their new routine every Friday morning.)

They spent a lot of time together. So much so that she found Catra’s tiny habits and hidden personality traits.

For example, Catra liked her eggs medium. She wanted it raw enough to be mushy but cooked enough for the yolk to hold itself up. She also liked sitting down and putting her leg up while eating – a Filipino habit, she said. Adora tossed the dishes in the dish washer, but Catra opted to wash hers by hand. Catrina liked her coffee black with a spoon of sugar. She likes iced tea, but she _loves_ Thai iced tea best. She loves seafood, loves grocery shopping, loves wearing stud piercings.

Catra was also _very_ observant. Once, she bought them Advil when she noticed they hadn’t restocked since last month when Adora yelled across the room that they needed some. Catra did the oil change for Glimmer’s car when Glimmer said she needed to do it by the end of the week, but she couldn’t make time for it. When Bow couldn’t find his tooth comb, Catra pointed out that he left it in the car; Bow left it there four days ago.

And really (and she can’t emphasis enough that _realizing this two months ago_ threw her off) Adora can’t help but fall for her.

When they sing together, Adora forgets the camera that’s recording right in front of them. When they talk, it feels so natural and so comfortable. When they look at each other, something happens that Adora can’t really put a finger on.

When she’s around, Adora can’t help but smile. When she talks, when she laughs, when she does literally _anything_ , her whole world stills for just a second.

When Adora did a cover for Tatiana Manaois’s Helplessly? And Catra accidentally walked into frame (and she didn’t edit this out because it didn’t affect the sound in anyway) with a tank top and sweat pants? Holding a cup of coffee and smiling as Adora sang?

Her heart _flew_ out of her chest.

That video jumped to her third most views.

And the comments?

 **[Flosssssssgang] (+506 upvotes):** 1:22-1:57 Catrina literally fucking sat there and s t a r e d

 **[Emote-Chickz] (+988 upvotes):** *SCREAMING IN GAY*

 **[Jackson_Hill222] (+993 upvotes):** Listen to your audience and please just date. You guys are so freaking cute. There’s already a compilation of cute momennts between you twp…….

 **[Cowboy-Beepb00p) (+1.1k upvotes):** Me, screaming like Sandra Oh: CATRADORAAAAAAA!!!!

 **[SeaHawk] (+1.4k upvotes):** Can you idiots just shut up and date? - Mermista

 **[GlimmerSparkles] (1.4k upvotes):** really is a shame when you see your best friend with someone who is literally perfect for her and just… not ask her out :’-((((

 **[BowNarrow] (1.5k upvotes):** she’s wearing Adora’s tank top from the Unsteady cover why has no one pointed this out?

 **[Catrina_Driluth] (1.8k upvotes):** she won’t ask me out cus im a scorpio

Adora groaned into her hands. Ridiculous. _All_ of them.

At this point, she doesn’t really know how Catra felt.

Catra would flirt with her. Endlessly. Tell her how beautiful and radiant she was every morning. She’d press a finger of Adora’s forehead and grin (Adora would fucking blush and turn away, because what the fuck else could she do?). Catra would hug her from behind while she did the dishes. She’d wink. She’d bite her lip. She’d steal Adora’s clothes and wear them casually, even at work.

She’s falling. She’s falling _fast_ , and she’s going to land _hard_.

It took only four months for one video to overthrow Adora’s highest viewed video. The video was titled “My Childhood Friend gives the Best Friend Squad theme songs”. Bow’s was a song called ‘Count on Me’ by Bruno Mars. The next was Glimmer, whose song was ‘Misery Business’ by Paramore. And Adora’s…

Catra hesitated. She looked at Adora with an expression that could easily be read as hesitation.

Instead of her scrappy guitar, she placed her hands on Adora’s piano keys.

That’s when it really struck Adora… Catra had never played the piano in front of her before.

It didn’t really take long for Adora to know what song it was. And honestly, she really wished she could have heard it the firs time through Catra’s lips.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind_

_I’m on your magical mystery ride_

_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

Catra hands were graceful on the guitar.

On the piano? They were nimble. Steady. Fast. Sure of where they hit, and surer of where they were going to go next. So, of course, Adora couldn’t stop herself from holding her breath as Catra kept singing.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move_

_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you_

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_Give me all of you._

When Catra ended the song, there was this weird stillness between them. And of course, Catra broke it by placing a finger over her forehead and calling her ‘stupid’. Adora laughed it off and told her that she’s only doing that for clickbait.

Catra glanced at the camera and smiled gently as an answer.

That… was about it, really.

That night, Adora couldn’t get the thought of that stupid dumbass out of her head.

The next day, their video had already gone up to a million views. Two days after that, it leapt to seven million. Then ten, then twelve, then thirteen.

After half a month, they were at twenty-five million. Adora received about a quarter million more subscribers. Glimmer freaked out about it just as much as Bow did. Sea Hawk allegedly gave her video a shout out on his latest stream, and Mermista yelled “Just fucking date!” in the background. Entrapta, who Adora _didn’t know_ was a regular at Scorpia’s (and Catra _didn’t_ know she was a popular Youtuber), made a tweet that said: “@Catra-D and @A-Danverss dating is a 100% chance.”

(Catra replied with: “you have a master’s in physics. pls give a more accurate number”. To which Entrapta replied with: “If you keep denying it like that, it might be a 35.6773% :D!!”)

And even after all this, they acted the same. Like absolutely _nothing_ changed. Catra still did what she did, and Adora still kept a lid on her feelings like she always did. Catra didn’t look at her any differently. Catra didn’t show too much interest, but she gave off enough that it kept reeling Adora in.

And at this point, Catra reeled her in effortlessly.

Eight months into it, Adora stopped fighting.

Catra was over at her place again, mixing mashed bananas into a medium pot. Her dog, Macchiato, and Violet laid together on the carpet where the morning sun that was seeping into the room. Adora smiled at the sight before walking over to Catra.

Immediately, her friend looks up with a shine in her eyes. “Hey Adora.”

The smile that pulled her lips was hard to fight, so she lets it happen. “Hey,” she croaks “whatcha’ making?”

Catra grunts in effort as she tried to fold the ingredients together. “Banana muffins. I heard Bow likes bananas but not in fruit form, and Glimmer really likes muffins. Thus,” she shrugs at the bowl in her arms “banana muffins.”

She giggles before taking the bowl from Catra’s arm. Adora starts mixing it easily. “Yeah? And what about me?”

Catra’s grin was filled with mischief… but also something soft. “You like the person making it.”

She opens her mouth to argue, but she just lets herself scoff and blush. Catra wasn’t _wrong_. “You got me there,” she says.

Catra only stares at her before taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

Adora focuses back on mixing the pot.

Eventually, Catra tells her they need to sift in the dry ingredients. When she approached with a bowl full of _un-sifted_ things, Adora stops her by pointing the whisk at Catra. Adora likes precision. She likes direction. She enjoys following a list of instructions laid out right in front of her to the fucking T. So, Catra casually approaching her with a bowl of un-sifted _shit_ …

Nope.

Not in her kitchen.

“Sift it,” Adora instructs her.

Catra rolls her eyes, acting like as if this was a joke. She takes a step forward, and Adora raises her whisk. “Are you serious— _Adora_ ,” her tone sounded mildly annoyed, but it was more playful than anything else “I’m the one making the muffins. Besides, why bother sifting it if it’s just going to get mixed anyway?”

“This might be your recipe, but this is _my_ house. Sift it.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m dead serious, Catra.”

“Ugh, fine, just put the bowl on the counter.” Adora narrows her eyes at Catra before doing as she was asked to do. Catra approaches carefully, the bowl of dry ingredient in her hand. “Can you get the sift?”

Adora nods, and right as she started walking away, she notices Catra raised her bowl to pour all the dry ingredients in. She (quite literally) feels her face drop. “ _Catra –”_

And, a cloud of flour erupts from the other bowl.

Catra cackles at the mess around the counter. Adora hits her gently. “What did I say!” she scolds as Catra lets out a flurry of ’ow’ and ‘jeez’ every time Adora’s palm fell against her skin.

She hits even harder when Catra pulls her in for a hug. “Oh my god, I just took a shower!” aaand, Catra leaned forwards to wipe her whole, flour coated cheek against Adora’s cheek “ _Catrina,_ you’re fucking disgusting!”

Again, she cackles.

Adora pulls away and watches Catra lower her head and close her eyes, laughing her heart out in the mess she’s made. An idiot. She’s a complete idiot. Whether Adora was talking about herself or Catra, she really didn’t know.

All Adora knew is that she broke the minute Catra bit her lips while laughing.

All she knew is that Catra’s hands on her hips suddenly burned hotter than any kind of liquor.

She didn’t fight it. She couldn’t fight it, really.

All she knew was that her hand went up to lift Catra’s chin, and Adora reached her boiling point.

When their lips met, it felt like such a _goddamn relief_. Eight months of not being able to itch that stupid spot in her lips, and she finally did it. And Catra’s lips felt softer than what she imagined (not that she _did_ imagine anything. Not that she dreamt of this moment. Not that she has touched her own lips every time she watched Catra’s tongue flick out of her mouth. Not that she has stayed up in one of her sleepless nights, trying her best not to touch herself at the thought of just _kissing_ her.)

It took Catra about two seconds to respond, but when she finally did, she did so in a way that tugged right at her heart strings. The hands around Adora’s waist opted go up to her neck, clawing lightly enough to keep it innocent. Adora pulls gently at Catra’s lower lip as a response, and the tiny gasp that left Catrina’s throat made her shiver.

About another ten seconds passed before their kisses grew fervent. The feeling she felt brewing in the pit of her stomach was undeniable at this point, and Catra’s hands pulling Adora’s shirt and clawing her abdomen underneath the now-unbearable fabric definitely didn’t help satiate it; Catra telling her how hot her muscles felt didn’t help either. Catra’s tongue brushing against hers made it worse, and Catra gasping _every_ _fucking_ time Adora would push her harder against the counter was probably what broke whatever was left of her control. After that, all thoughts of keeping it slow was tossed out of Adora’s mind.

Twenty seconds into it, Adora had her leg planted between Catra’s. Instead of a moan, Adora was greeted with a gasp and a grin. A sly one. One that read ‘You’re doing exactly what I’ve been waiting for you to do’. Adora’s used to women completely caving under her touch (not to brag or anything, but the muscles really do help), but Catra’s tricky. She’s smart. She always thought a step ahead of anyone. She manipulated in such a _great_ way that even Adora couldn’t help but go along with it. And she did.

They’re thirty seconds into it, and Adora started kissing down Catra’s throat. Her lips grazed over her tattoo; but she finds that there is a hollow spot under the edges of her jaw that made Catra shiver, so Adora opens her mouth and bites down. _Hard_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Catra whispers.

Forty seconds in, and they’re pretty much molded together; Catra mewling as she grinds down against Adora’s hitched leg. Adora could take her right here. Fuck the stupid muffins. She waited eight months for this. Eight months of flirting. Eight months of mindless teasing. Eight months of _fucking_ foreplay, and she’s not about to stop it here. Bow and Glimmer can wait to eat.

Adora gets the right to _eat_ something she’s been starved of.

But she had to stop.

“Adora?”

Glimmer had yelled from her room, and instantly, they ripped apart.

It was like reality decided to take a bucket of water and drench them in it. Adora breathed heavily, and so did Catra (whose hand, by the way, immediately scooped up the mixing bowl and the whisk; she started mixing like as if absolutely _nothing_ had happened).

“Yeah?” Adora choked out.

“I need you here,” Glimmer said louder.

Adora steals a glance at Catra, who looked right back at her and shrugged. Fucking _tease_. “Be right there,” she announces.

Just as she was about to leave, Catra takes her hand, forcing her to turn. Adora feels her hand brushing something off her cheek. “You had a lot of dust on you, sorry,” she said way too innocently.

Adora leans into the touch. “We’re not done.”

Catra only chuckles, “Very well-aware of it, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Good enough fluff. Skinny Love should update next week!! peace my dudes <3  
> Please leave a comment, a kudos, a bookmark.... or just ....... not do anyhting and make me sad : (
> 
> PS: I know, it's 1am here in the East coast. fight me okay.


	4. Sazerac

They didn’t do anything after the muffins were done.

It wasn’t that neither of them wanted to talk about it; it was more of the fact that Catra was called into work, and Adora had to settle something that Glimmer wanted to talk to her about. After that, their schedules never lined up correctly. Scorpia got sick, so Catra needed to take care of the bar for the next three days (and she basically worked fourteen-hour shifts for all those days, which is an ungodly amount in Adora’s mind. Apparently, to Catra, that’s only a little over the standard amount). Scorpia eventually got better and went right back to work. The minute _that_ was settled though, Adora needed to start planning for VidCon. She, Glimmer, and Bow contacted their agents – and everything was just… all over the place. They had to have everything set by tomorrow.

There was an opening on her schedule, though, and she took that free time to visit Catra’s little bar. It wasn’t quite ‘packed’ – at least it hasn’t been for the past few days – thanks to Catra screaming at fangirl and fanboy teenagers to get lost; they’re not supposed to be at bars anyway with how young most of them were. A few kids asked for autographs which Catra blatantly told them to ‘fuck off’.

Adora, having opened the door, nearly doubled over at the stench of smoke, whiskey, and sweat. She can never, _ever,_ understand how Catra can just deal with it like it’s an everyday normal thing. There were vents to help take the smoke out, so secondhand smoking wasn’t much of an issue, but the smell stuck and clung to the walls like magnets to a fridge.

Adora finds her designated seat. (She visits enough times now that there’s a seat specially saved for her. Catra had kicked out the last patron who basically ‘owned’ it, stating that he never tips anyway. The man looked like he was about ready to start a fight, but Catra had none of that. She – quite literally – held a knife up and warned him to watch his tone. The man was never seen since. At first, Adora didn’t like the idea of just… taking someone’s seat… but seeing Catra work and chatter amongst everyone made it worth it.)

“If it isn’t Beluga,” one of the patrons – an obnoxiously tall woman named ‘Kyle’ – greeted her. Her girlfriend sat with her; a mute woman named Raleigh, who politely waved at Adora. “Lookin’ for the boss?”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Yes, actually. I brought her some pastries.”

Kyle looked at the box she held before nodding. “Nice, nice. Did ya’ get some for me?” she winked.

“Stop calling me Beluga, and I just might.”

“How can I not when you’ve got a forehead as big as that?” She howled. Raleigh put a hand on Kyle and silently laughed along with her. Adora just let it happen, despite the twinge of anger she felt brewing in her stomach. It’ll take a while for her to get used to this kind of atmosphere, and besides, she liked Kyle and Raleigh. Catra would be the one bullying _them_ when she’s around. “Anyway, boss is at the back. She had to get supplies after Raleigh here bought two bottles of Morgan.”

Adora nodded, thanked them, and headed around the front counter and to the back. There, she saw Catra literally _climbing_ the twelve-foot tall shelves, humming a tune to herself as she did so. Despite Adora’s concern, she managed to find it amusing.

Catra senses her easily and looks down at Adora. “Hey Adora,” she strains to say, shifting the boxes around, “I’ll be down in a bit; I just have to… _ugh_ , come on..”

Adora watched her struggle slightly. “You know, there is a perfectly good step stool not five from where you stand.”

“You know,” Catra grunted, pushing another box away and mumbling to herself “I didn’t ask for your opinion on how I live my life. And besides, I’ve done this enough to know what to do. And – _aha_!” She grabs the bottle by the neck and drops down to the spot in front of Adora. In the low light of the room, Adora could see her freckles. “Who needs a damn step stool?”

Adora smiles fondly, and Catra grins. Her friend (girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife, preferably?) places the drink to a lower shelf. “What’s that?” Catra asks, tapping at the box of pastries.

“Oh!” Her hands fumble with the box. She opens it to present a strawberry Danish. Catra’s mouth immediately hung open at the sight, and the butterflies it gave her was damn close to suffocating “I got you these. They’re from Shila’s bakery.”

[AN: if you have a Shila’s bakery near you, please go take a visit. It’s a Korean pastry place with a lot of deliciousness.]

“Holy shit,” Gingerly, Catra takes the box from her hands and eyeballs it. If she had a tail, it would definitely be lashing with excitement by now. There were a few rare occasions when Catra would look as excited as a three year old in Disney: one of them was when she pranked Bow with plastic spiders, another was when she watched some visually satisfying videos, and the last was when Violet let Catra pet her for the first time.

This is just another one to add to the list.

Catra sets the box next to the Captain Morgan. “Thanks, love –”

 _Oh_.

You know those moments when you accidentally call your teacher ‘mom’ or ‘dad’? Or when a theatre worker tells you to enjoy your movie, your response is ‘you too’? The immediate regret, cringe, and embarrassment you feel is so fucking _automatic_ and severely unwanted. It was just a mistake, but it still makes you want to die.

That’s what Adora read on Catra’s face.

 _‘Love_ ’. That’s a straight up pet name. No, no, to be more specific, it’s a pet name you give your partner.

Adora’s smile started creeping, bigger and bigger; and is it grew, Catra’s sank into a scowl.

“Love?”

“Don’t,” Catra holds a finger up “it’s not because I like you.”

“Yes, because it’s _looove_ –”

“God, this is stupid,” Catra reaches for the items on the shelf, but Adora catches her wrists gently. She debated on what to do next, but she eventually settled with pulling her in for a tight hug.

That was another thing about being with Catra. Hugging her, kissing her, talking to her… Everything they did together felt… right. She can’t say that they molded together perfectly. She also can’t say that this girl is the _perfect_ one for her (She learned the hard way that setting that description for anyone is a standard that shouldn’t be set _for_ anyone), but there was something in the nature of their relationship that just felt like that was how everything should work.

Adora sinks her head agaisnt Catra’s neck. She caught a strong whiff of alcohol and smoke, but it was hidden behind Catra’s perfume and her hint of sweat. “I’ve missed you,” Adora mumbles.

The girl in her arms cackled. She returned the hug, opting to rest her face against the side of Adora’s face. “I’ve missed you too. We’ve both been pretty busy. Are you ready for VidCon?”

Adora grumbles, mumbling into Catra’s shoulder. “Annoying.”

“Can’t be all that bad,” Catra broke their hug and gave Adora an eskimo kiss, “you get to see famous people, and mingle with them, and exchange business cards or whatever the hell you do there. Sell merch… Man, if I had the chance to see Sea Hawk? I’d combust.”

Adora arched a brow, “I didn’t think you were a fan.”

Catra hummed, pulling away from her face. “You need to get to know me more, then.”

Adora huffed, her hands still clasped behind Catra’s back. “Maybe… a restaurant? With fancy candle lights and wine?”

The face Catra pulled was cute. Offended, but at the same time warm and loving. “You really think I could sit down and have a fancy ass 100-dollar-steak dinner with you?”

“Why not? I think you’d pull off a suit.”

“You think too much.”

“I really do.”

Catra smirked. She leaned forward, placing a soft, lingering kiss on Adora’s lips, Adora felt her whole-body flush in response. “Yeah?”

Adora smiles before leaning back in and kissing her slowly. Catra tasted of coffee and something alcoholic. It’s nothing new, really. She knew that Catra mixes her coffee with chocolate liquor, stating that the slight buzz in her brain helps her loosen up enough to start the day. Borderline an alcoholic reasoning, but she still loved that about her.

“…Yeah,” Her whisper was barely audible.

She whined when Catra dove back in and escalated the kiss with a light tug on her lower lip. Their movements were still slow, but their lips seared hotter against each other. A tongue would slip out every now and then, but for the most part, it was their lips doing all the work.

When their kiss ended, Catra grinned. Her face looked as flush as Adora’s. “Adora, I –”

“ _Catra!_ ”

Both of them jumped, but they didn’t push away from each other. That’s Kyle’s voice. Catra looked over her own shoulder, looking for anyone standing by the doorframe, but no one was there. So, Catra shakes her head as she yells back. “What’s up?”

“Some gorgeous, red-head, girl is here looking for you. She said it’s business talk,” Kyle had said. Adora arched a brow for a split second, opting to watch Catra’s reaction than focus on her own.

Catra’s face pulls to an immediate confusion. She turns to Adora, looking just as puzzled (well, puzzled and curious instead of puzzled and _jealous_ ).

Without another word, they head upstairs.

She doesn’t know what to expect. Kyle had always teased Adora about her forehead, and the tall woman used to mess with Catra too (apparently) until she snapped and threw fists right at her direction (and apparently, Catra did the same thing to a man who wielded – not a knife – but a whip, which is what made her so popular among the ruffians). So, Kyle calling another woman gorgeous must’ve been a very, _very_ high praise.

And man… the praise really _fucking_ does it.

The woman is absolutely, jaw-droppingly gorgeous, and Adora can’t blame the way that more than half the patrons at the bar stared in her direction. Without needing to lift a finger, she sat on a bar stool while the person who normally _does_ stood at the edge of the bar. She had wavy, auburn red hair, and pale skin almost air brushed freckles. Hoop earrings, diamond studs, black pencil skirt, maroon blouse… She looked like she’s worth more than a million dollars.

Actually, she is.

Adora knows her. Anyone who has been on the internet for the past three years should now her very well.

Priya Tackett – also known as her stage name, Peppermint – is a rising star with over sixteen million followers on Instagram and over twenty million on twitter. She came from nothing, made herself out of nothing, and built her own empire to turn her name _into_ something. Not only is she a singer, but Priya also owns her own make up line and real estate business. She is everything Adora ever wanted to become.

And Catra…

Catra looked at her with such disdain. In the months that they had gotten to know each other, Adora knew to pinpoint the stages of Catra’s anger. The first was to tease them; she’d push their buttons purposely to see if they’ll take the bait. The second was a warning – either a growl, or a simple ‘back off’, or shoving. The last one was close to something along the lines of ‘murder’.

She’s at the in-between of two and three which concerned her. What the hell did Priya do to get a reaction like _that_?

“Before you say anything,” Priya holds up a hand, her voice small and submissive. It didn’t change a single thing about Catra’s stance and demeanor, though. “I’m not here to piss you off, or-or talk about personal things, or –” she glanced at Adora “—to catch up. I’m here for a business opportunity, and I made sure none of the papps followed me.”

Catra’s frown broke… in a way.

She turned to the people in the bar (it’s also important to note that the minute Catra started pulling a face, half the people left, while the rest either sat down and watched or stood up and waited for Catra’s command). “All of you, get out. Consider all the drinks on the tab paid for,” her voice was barely audible, but every ear heard it. Everyone listened, but one of them made sure to bump shoulders with Priya as if warning her. Adora was ready to leave to, but Catra caught her arm. “Not you.”

Adora looked between the two women. “Are you sure?”

“With you?” Catra let something warm soften her gaze when their eyes met, “always.”

Always was good with her words.

Catra locked up the store. The neon sign outside the bar shut off, and patrons would tug at the handle every now and then before realizing it was closed. Some would cup their hands and peak inside, while others would frown and continue on their merry way (there were a few kids who posed in front of the bar and take pictures, though, much to Catra’s annoyance).

Even with her distraught mood, Catra still made them drinks. She made herself one – a literal _cup_ full of nothing but Jack Daniel’s. Catra asked her what she wanted, and Adora answered with Irish coffee. Shockingly, Catra doesn’t ask for Priya’s drink. Catra made her a Sazerac.

In an even more shocking turn of events, Priya thanks her and drinks it with a silent smile ghosting her lips.

Talking didn’t start until Catra started organizing the bottles into a particular order. It was Priya who did it.

“So, I don’t think we’ve met,” Priya said, directly at Adora.

Her green eyes glowing with charm and curiosity. She wasn’t quite ‘ravaging’ her, but it was more along thee lines of looking for something to hold on to, but it wasn’t in a get-to-know-you kind of way and more in a I’m-the-predator-you’re-the-prey kind of way. It unnerved her, a little. “My name is Adora Grey. And you’re Priya Tackett. I’ve seen you headline in… well, a _lot_. Business, music… I feel like you do it all, really.”

Priya chuckles, swirling her drink. “Are you a fan of mine?”

Adora pursed her lips before replying. “Well, yeah. You’re good at what you do.”

A dark laugh left her lips. Catra stopped what she was doing just to listen. “Well,” Priya tucked a strand of her hair, “you won’t be by the end of tonight. Tackett LLC wants to buy this establishment off of your hands, Catrina.”

“… _What_?” Catra said under her breath.

“I told you,” Priya started back up again, “I came here for business.”

“No,” Catra raised her voice then, “you came here to try and take shit away from me just like you always do –”

“This wasn’t my decision, it was my husband’s –“

“ _God_ , Roosevelt?” Catra huffed, gulping down the rest of her drink before continuing, “the guy took away everything I love, and he’s still hungry for more, isn’t he?”

“You were the one who was so quick to let me go. Him taking _me_ was never his fault.”

Adora sat up straight like that and looked between the two of them. “Wait… what?” Catra opened her mouth to yell, but clamped it back shut when she couldn’t find the right words. Instead, she kicked the dust of the floor and sank into her seat. “What’s… going on between the two of you? Is there something I should know?”

No one said anything for the next four seconds. Priya only looked at the rim of her glass, as if patiently waiting for Catra to fill in the blank. When Catra finally broke her weird trance, she tries again. She straightened herself, ran a hand through her bangs, and looked Adora right into her eyes.

“Remember when Scorpia was talking about everything back in high school? How I… used to mess around, and I failed my classes a lot?” Adora only nodded, and Catra nodded with her, “how I used to have a crazy ex who costed my scholarship?”

She half nodded… right before realizing what that meant. They talked like they shared a past, acted like their history was tainted and flawed in every single way. Adora should have picked up on it. She felt the same way with her first love; even hearing their name leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

And Catra… with _Priya_?

“Crazy is an honest understatement, but –” she snapped out of it, facing Priya whose hand was outstretched towards Adora.

Really, Adora had three options here. The first was the one she leaned towards the most which was to deck her in the face in the name of love and prove to Catra that her muscles aren’t just for looks. The only problem with that is that she isn’t about to start a massive fucking scandal right now. Not when she’s barely there in terms of fame.

The second option was to go along with her politeness and poison her drink next time they see each other, but the problem with that is that Adora doesn’t quite know where to find poison.

(… and murder is beneath her.)

The last option was to go along with the handshake, act like a goddamn pussy, and basically act like everything is okay just so she can keep being the calm, logical, unbiased, middle person in this scenario – which is really the worst possible decision.

Yet… it’s the one she chooses.

Priya smiles at her, “It’s nice to finally meet you properly.”

Goddamn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Priya ended up pissing catra off, talking about personal things, and caught up.
> 
> sorry it's much shorter, I needed to find a spot to end the fic and this was the best cut off.
> 
> dont forget to kudos and comment~! forgive the grammar mistakes, i'm really tryin here ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/zu372309a9t6sjoapvuaaw2se/playlist/5mqUWKfnAH17EndWFfwYlM?si=2gez6SsCRnKTdWppf55ugw
> 
> Playlist for this fic!! Enjoy!!


End file.
